This invention is related to a reversible vein resin needle for one time use that is designed to transfuse blood or injections into a vein by backing the metal needle out but not discarding it when the resin needle is being pricked into a vein.
The vein resin needle generally used these days as illustrated in FIG. 26 is pricked into a vein together with a metal needle 80 and then is connected to the connector 82 of an injectant line above the holder 82 after removing the metal needle 80.
Since the vein resin tube 81 has to be connected to the holder 82 and then to the injectant line immediately after removing the metal needle 80 from the vein, this method has the defect of leaking blood from the vein through the resin tube in the process of making the connections.
The connection process is not only inconvenient but also uneconomical since the resin tube should be replaced with a new one when the tube is to be pricked into another vein of the same patient since the metal needle 80 has been removed.
While making the connection to the injectant line, the exposed metal needle 80 may become the source of a prick wound that may infect others with a virus.
Especially, in the event of injecting the injectant into the vein of an unknown AIDS patient, when the metal needle is removed from the vein, there is a serious problem of infecting the handlers with the AIDS virus.
Therefore, the objects of the present invention are:
Firstly, to make a faster injection of blood or injectant by using a metal needle/resin tube by simply moving the metal needle backwards to clear the passage of the resin tube.
Secondly, to enable the metal needle/resin tube to prick into another vein continuously only by moving the metal needle back into the resin tube without using a new one.
Thirdly, to provide all personnel concerned, such as doctors and nurses, with infection-free reversible vein resin needles for one time use by eliminating the sources of prick wounds by the exposed metal needle.
This invention as stated above makes the vein injection easier and movable from one vein to another of the same patient repeatedly without using a new resin needle set, and has the feature that prevents the patient and the person handling the needle from being infected by a virus.